


Fictober- Sera divertido, creeme-

by No_time_for_names



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Confesione de amor, Draco Malfoy en el mundo muggle, Fictober 2019, M/M, con su hijo, primer fic, y el novio de su hijo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 00:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Astoria siempre tuvo una fascinación por el mundo muggle, siempre quiso hacer un viaje por Londres con su familia. Draco va a hacer este viaje con su hijo(y el mejor amigo/novio de su hijo) en familia ,aunque sea sin ella.O de la vez que Draco, Scorpius y Albus van de viaje por Londres y Albus intenta declarársele a Scorpius todo el viaje.





	Fictober- Sera divertido, creeme-

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer Fic en este fandom y la verdad no se de donde salió. Disfruten y comenten mis errores y aciertos , si quieren pues

-Sera divertido, créeme. -  


\- ¿Y tu padre sabe que su hermoso hijo pura sangre quiere ir al mundo muggle? -  


\- ¿Hermoso? -  


-Sabes a lo que me refiero. -  


-Si, mi papa lo sabe, de hecho, es su idea. -  


\- ¿Te ha corrido de la casa o porque tu padre quiere que vayas al mundo muggle? -  


-Claro que no, mamá siempre quiso que fuéramos los tres, tenía cierta fascinación por el mundo muggle. Tenia planes de adonde iríamos, y que cosas conoceríamos, pero, bueno, ya sabes, nunca pudimos. –  
Tenía en sus labios esa sonrisa alegre pero melancólica que causaba la sensación agridulce que tenían todos los recuerdos de su mamá. Mi pecho latía lento pero fuerte.  


-El punto es que papá quiere hacer esto antes de que me gradué de Hogwarts y dijo que podía invitarte. Claro que no tienes que ir, si no quieres. -  


-No, me encantaría ir. -  


Y en verdad estar con Scorpius todas las vacaciones sonaba mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer estas vacaciones incluso si eran en el mundo muggle. Nuestras ultimas vacaciones antes de graduarnos, las ultimas tal vez antes de que tomáramos rutas diferentes. Mi estomago dio un vuelco ente ese pensamiento. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta de mis emociones antes, tendría más tiempo para pensar como decírselo.  


-Entonces te esperamos en la estación de trenes. -  


Su sonrisa, sin nostalgia, ni dolor, valía totalmente la pena, el mundo muggle no seria tan malo con él, ningún lugar era malo con él, de hecho, tal vez aprovechara el viaje para decirle lo que siento.

En la parada de trenes me sentía nervioso, ¿y si no le daban permiso? ¿qué tal que prefería no venir?  


-Scorpius, relájate es temprano, si vendrá. -  


-Eso espero. -  


Cuando a lo lejos pude verlo con su maleta, me sentí mucho más tranquilo, había venido, estaba realmente feliz, finalmente llego a donde estábamos mi papá y yo.  


-Me da gusto que tu padre te diera permiso de venir Albus. - mi padre se dirigió a Albus, creo que realmente le dio gusto, pese a todo el también dudaba que viniera.  


-A mí también, señor Malfoy. - se miraba nervioso, como cuando esconde dulces entre clases, pero estoy tan feliz de que venga que puedo dejar pasar que esconde algo.  


El tren que nos dejó en Londres, en una de las avenidas principales, supongo, por la cantidad de gente y tiendas, todo se miraba diferente al mundo mágico, un poco mas colorido y brillante.  


\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos señor Malfoy? -  


-Primero iremos a lugar donde nos hospedaremos, ya que nos instalemos, iremos por alguna tienda por lo indispensable. Y mañana empezamos con la lista que dejo Astoria. -  


-Parece bien. - Albus sonrió aun nervioso, definitivamente está ocultando algo.-  
\- ¿Te ayudo con tu maleta Scorp?-  


-No es necesario, vamos al lugar de hospedaje. -

Desde la estación de trenes caminamos al lugar donde nos hospedaríamos, la ciudad era ruidosa e increíblemente colorida, el día estaba nublado y de hecho estaba atardeciendo, pero había luces en todos lados, edificios, trasportes, paredes, en todo, a los muggles les encantan los colores y las luces por lo visto.  


Hay un conglomerado de muggles caminando en todas direcciones. Yo y Scorpius caminábamos a un lado del otro y su padre venia atrás de nosotros y en algún momento nos tomo a ambos de los hombros para guiar el camino sin perdernos.  


-Papá no necesitas agarrarnos. -  


-No quiero que se pierdan. -  


-No, nos vamos a perder, papá. –  


-Entonces es para que no me pierda yo. –  


Me reí en voz baja, con el tiempo empecé a disfrutar del humor sarcástico de la familia Malfoy. Scorpius también sonreía de lado.  


-Vamos tu padre solo nos está cuidando. - Estábamos hombro con hombro y nuestras manos se rozaban, fue automática mi reacción de tomar su mano. - Es para no perdernos. - Mi estomago dio un vuelco al percatarme de lo que hice. Scorpius volteo a verme y me sonrió.  


\- ¿Ves? Albus lo entiende, ahora sigan caminando que ya quiero llegar. - El resto del camino el padre se Scorpius no nos soltó de los hombros mientras nos guiaba, tampoco lo hizo Scorpius así que estuvo bien.

Finalmente llegamos adonde nos hospedaríamos, el camino fue muy interesante, el mundo muggle es bastante fascinante, hay luces, tiendas y olores nuevos en cada esquina y Albus me tomo la mano, y bueno, no es algo que hagamos normalmente pero bueno es un viaje para hacer cosas nuevas.  


El lugar donde nos quedaremos es muy grande, limpio y elegante, no esperaba menos de mi papá, el lugar era hermoso.  


-Tú y Albus estarán en la habitación 220 y yo estaré a lado en la 221.-  


\- ¿Y la llave? - pregunte emocionado, estaba acostumbrado a compartir cuarto con Albus, que por sí solo me causaba felicidad, pero la sola idea de ver el cuarto me emocionaba.  


-Ten. - mi papá me dio un pedazo rectangular de plástico  


-Esto no es una llave. -  


-Funciona como llave. - El resto del camino a la habitación yo y mi papá discutimos sobre las llaves de los muggles, detrás de nosotros venia Albus tratando de no reírse de nosotros y fallando miserablemente.

Nuestra habitación se encontraba en el último piso y la puerta de nuestra habitación tenia como cerradura una rendija donde se introduce la tarjeta, que prende una luz verde en la puerta para finalmente abrirla, efectivamente funciona como llave. Scorpius entra a la habitación corriendo para poder explorarla, y un poco para no ver la cara de satisfacción de su padre al ganar la discusión de las llaves, la habitación es bastante grande, tiene baño propio, dos camas, un closet, un balcón, una mesita con sillas y una puerta que conectaba nuestro cuarto con el de el señor Malfoy supongo que para poder cuidarnos, igual nos explicó el funcionamiento de algunas cosas básicas, el teléfono en la mesita, que tiene la función de una lechuza mensajera, la pantalla en pared, que es un mero entretenimiento, las luces se prendían con un botón en la pared. Botones y luces, de verdad los muggles aman esas cosas.  


-Y por favor no usen magia eso podría asustar a los muggles. -  


-Si papá. - Scorpius respondió mientras aun jugaba con el botón de las luces.  


-Los dejo que se acomoden. - dijo mientras se iba a su propia habitación, teniéndolo a un lado supongo que sería raro declarármele a Scorpius aquí. Tendré que buscar algún otro lugar durante el viaje para hacerlo. Me dirigí al balcón, estaba nublado pero la ciudad brillaba con luz propia, se miraba tan grande desde aquí, seguro que algún lugar sería el indicado. La idea de hacerlo me llenaba de nervios y de emoción.

Terminé de inspeccionar el botón de luces y vi que Albus se encontraba en el balcón miraba con nerviosismo a la ciudad, ¿lo abre presionado mucho para venir?  


\- ¿si querías venir con nosotros, ¿no? -  


-Claro que sí, las vacaciones son lo mas aburrido del año si no estamos juntos. - Albus aún estaba nervioso, pero supe que no mentía, no pude ocultar mi felicidad.  


-Deberíamos ir a explorar el lugar antes de que mi papá quiera salir, creo que hay un tipo de lago artificial, en algún lugar. -  


Albus me asintió y me siguió hasta la puerta. Antes de salir me tomo del brazo y me vio directamente a los ojos, se miraba mas positivo, a un poco nervioso me tomo la mano.  


-No olvides la llave. - sonrió como un idiota mientras dejaba la tarjeta en mi mano y corría a la salida del cuarto. A veces no sé porque pienso que dirá algo en enserio.

Estuvimos explorando el lugar, era enorme, de fuera parecía un castillo y por dentro no se quedaba corto, todo el lugar era muy hermoso, también perdimos 30 minutos enteros en tratar de entender el “elevador”, mas botones y luces, al final pudimos llegar a nuestro piso.  


En el pasillo estaba el señor Malfoy.  


-Justamente iba a ir a buscarlos. Iré al supermercado por unas cosas básicas ¿Van a venir? -  


-Si, claro. - Scorpius se adelantó a mi respuesta y yo solo atine a asentir. No creo que un mercado es el lugar más romántico. Ya hallare el lugar.

El mercado muggle estaba muy iluminado, tenia montones de cosas, de varios colores, alimentos, ropa, juguetes y otro montón de cosas que no entiendo. Era encantador, mi mama siempre decía que la única manera de conocer un lugar nuevo de verdad es visitar sus lugares cotidianos. Lugares como donde consiguen sus alimentos, donde estudian, trabajan, duerme. Es conocer a los muggles no como una atracción si no como personas.  


\- ¿Qué es esto? - de la zona de juguetes Albus tomo una figurilla de un pato de goma  


-No importa, si te gusta échala al carrito. - le comenté sonriente a Albus mientras ponía el pato de goma en el carrito de mercado.  


\- ¿Por qué? - Albus me miraba confundido.  


\- Papá me deja comprar cualquier tontería en las vacaciones, ven vamos a la sección de comida y dulces. Sera divertido probar cosas nuevas -

Scorpius me llevo de la mano a la zona de comestibles muggles, se miraba tan hermoso, emocionado y feliz al escoger dulces. Pasa una mirada rápida por toda la zona. Una bolsa amarrilla con un perrito y la palabra “Pedigree”, no tenia idea de lo que era, pero la idea era hacer cosas nuevas.  


-Mira ¿puedo tomar este? -  


-Claro ¿Qué es? -  


-No sé, tiene un perrito adorable en la bolsa. - dije. Scorpius me sonrió y puso la bolsa en el carrito junto con otros dulces que él ya había escogido. Sera divertido probar tantas cosas nuevas.

Volvimos al hotel después de comprar muchas cosas “indispensables”, mi padre tenía la intención de cocinar pues su cuarto contaba con una cocina y un comedor, además de una zona para tomar el te en el balcón.  


Mi papa tomo algunas cosas de las compras y se dispuso a cocinar, mientras yo y Albus descifrábamos el uso de la pantalla en la pared. Después de varios errores e intentos logramos sintonizar un canal con fotografías en movimiento. Era no solo asombrosa la creatividad muggle, era también muy entretenida y divertida, al menos a Albus y a mi si nos causó risa, mi papá piensa que hay programas con un humor mas refinado y de mejor calidad hasta para ser muggle. Aun así, nos dejó terminar el programa. Comimos en el comedor, mientras hablábamos de nuestras opiniones sobre el mundo muggle.  


Albus participo sin mucho furor en nuestra platica, se miraba relajado e interesado en lo que decíamos, pero aun puedo notar que esta pensando en otra cosa, sigue ocultándome algo, pero no puedo adivinar que es.

La lista de cosas que dejo la mama de Scorpius era muy amplia, contaba con muchos lugares desde escuelas hasta palacios, y uno de los primeros lugares que ambos Malfoy se miraban muy emocionados de visitar, por alguna extraña razón, era los museos de Londres y vaya que Londres tenia museos. No tarde ni un museos y medio de darme cuenta porque lo disfrutaban tanto, era si, en parte porque aprender les divertía mucho, pero mayormente porque corregir las exposiciones muggles les causaba mucha gracia. Sus comentarios sarcásticos si eran algo divertidos, al menos a mi si me daban risa.  


El segundo museo que visitamos era el doble de grande que el primero y todavía no habíamos recorrido la mitad para la media tarde.  


-Chicos, hay que irnos al hotel de una vez, debo tener algunos papeles listos para cuando volvamos al mundo mágico. -  


-Papá, aun no terminamos de verlo todo. -  


-Bueno creo que pueden quedarse a ver el resto ustedes solos, solo regresen antes de que anochezca. -  


Scorpius y yo asentimos con energía para confirmar. Sentí emoción de que por primera vez podríamos estar solos, tal vez si encontraba el momento idóneo se lo podría confesar.  


Seguimos viendo el museo, platicando de las exposiciones. Riéndonos de lo errores, asombrándonos de lo que desconocíamos. Tome su mano  


\- ¿De verdad existen las brujas? - una voz infantil pregunto  


-Claro que sí, pero no se muestran para que no nos asustemos. - respondió una voz femenina de una chica de nuestra edad.  


Frente a la exposición de las quemas de brujas una joven de nuestra edad con un niño de la mano, le explicaba el evento.  


-Vete con tus padres, antes de que se vayan lejos. - la chica siguió viendo las exposiciones. Traía un tipo uniforme, nos volteo a ver y sonrió con amabilidad.  


-Hola, buenas tardes, gustan que les explique alguna exposición. -  


Scorpius le sonrió.  


-Nos podrías explicar lo de la quema de Salem. -  


Así la muchacha empezó a explicar el tema, era alegre e inteligente, ella y Scorpius se llevaron bien de inmediato, se llamaba Selene tenia 16 y estaba trabajando de ayudante en el museo. Y de verdad a mi me hubiera gustado sentir celos o coraje. Pero nos invito durante su descanso a la cafetería a tomar chocolate caliente. Y bueno me cuesta juzgar mal a la gente que me alimenta. Además, era realmente simpática y amable. Y su personalidad así sonreír a Scorpius y no importa quien lo cause la sonrisa de Scorpius siempre vale la pena.  


-Saliendo del trabajo iba a ir a la tienda de Moomin del centro por un regalo para una amiga, ¿les gustaría acompañarme, su hotel les quedaría de paso si vienen conmigo? -  


-Si claro que, seria bueno que alguien nos ayudara a llegar. -  


El viaje fue divertido, Selene nació y creció toda su vida aquí y nos contaba historias de los locales, trucos con los trenes y buses, leyendas de las calles.  


Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, decidimos acompañar a Selene a la tienda, la tienda era una ternura de colores y amor total.  


Scorpius miraba todo con mucha emoción, se probaba los sombreros y bufandas con unas criaturas adorables estampadas. Scorpius era una ternura de colores y amor total.  


-A todo esto ¿que se supone que son estas cositas? - pregunte tomando un plato con una criaturita estampado en él.  


-Son de un espectáculo, se supone que son moomintrolls. -  


Scorpius y yo reímos mucho de la idea de que los trolls de verdad se vieran así. Selene no lo entendió, pero tampoco le tomo importancia. Obviamente compramos un peluche de los supuestos trolls. Cuando Selene compro lo que tenia que comprar, nos acompaño hasta la entrada del hotel y nos dejo su “Facebook” para contactarla, los muggles y sus términos raros.

Después de que Selene se despidió de nosotros, no pude suprimir más la emoción que me embargaba, salte emocionado y abrace a Albus.  


-Nos fue eso increíble. -  


\- ¿Qué los muggles crean que un troll se puede ver así? - dijo Albus muy sonriente señalando al muñeco  


-Es más que eso, hicimos una amiga, que sabe que nos apellidamos Malfoy y Potter y no le intereso en nada. -  


Ser mas que mi apellido por primera vez en mi vida es la sensación más liberadora que he tenido. Una sensación que solo había tenido al hacer amistad con Albus, una sensación que otra vez vivíamos los dos juntos.  


-Me da mucho gusto, que hayas venido. - aun abrazaba a Albus. - No hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti. -  


Las mejillas de Albus estaban rojas, estábamos muy cercas el uno de otro, entreabrió sus labios, sus ojos brillaban, se miraban tan sinceros, tan alegres. Tal vez me vaya a confesar porque ha estado algo nervioso todo el viaje. Apenas empezaba a hablar cuando la voz de mi padre se escucho algo cerca de nosotros, solté a Albus y miré a mi alrededor. Mi padre se acercaba a nosotros con mas bolsas llenas de cosas, supuse que para la cena.  


-Chicos, va a empezar a llover, métanse a su habitación. -  


-Si, papá, ya íbamos a dentro. -  


Los tres nos dirigimos al interior de lugar donde nos hospedamos, mi padre subió por el elevador mientras yo y Albus subimos por las escaleras  


\- ¿Qué me querías decir allá afuera? - pregunte mientras subíamos.  


Albus me sonrió.  


-Nada, también me da gusto haber venido. -  


Se que es verdad, pero también se que hay algo que no me está diciendo, algo que no sabe como decirme.  


-Lose, hay que correr, seguro podemos llegar antes que el tonto elevador. - corrimos por todos los pisos del lugar, llegamos cansados a nuestra puerta, pero mucho antes que mi padre.

Volveremos al mundo mágico esta noche y aun no es como decírselo, pase semanas de buenos momentos por estar buscando el lugar y el momento perfectos. Soy un idiota. Solo tengo esta noche, el ultimo paseo que tenemos planeado. Es ahora o nunca.  


Guardé todas mis cosas en la maleta y me comí lo ultimo que quedaba de una bolsa de “Pedigree”, Scorpius y su padre piensa que saben horrible, pero creo que exageran un poco.  
Salimos de noche con nuestras maletas, dimos una vuelta por una de las zonas más turísticas de la ciudad. Vi la gran rueca en medio del lugar, el ojo de Londres, ese sería el lugar, tenía que ser el perfecto, el mejor.  


-Señor Malfoy ¿cree que podamos subir Scorpius y yo a esa atracción? -  


Me vio con ternura a lado de su hijo y solo asintió y me dio las libras para subir.  


-Diviértanse, en cuento se bajen tomaremos el tren de vuelta al mundo mágico. -  


La fila era larga, pero nos dio tiempo de hablar de todo, de la ciudad, los muggles, de Selene, de los catillos y museos que visitamos. Y a mi me dio tiempo de pensar que le iba a decir exactamente.  


Mas pronto de lo que esperaba llego nuestro turno para subir, aun no estaba seguro de lo que diría, ¿y si me rechazaba? El viaje serio muy incómodo, peor aún podríamos dejar de ser amigos. No, Scorpius es mi mejor amigo sin importar que. La Noria llegaba cada vez más alto, miraba la ciudad aun mas pequeña de lo que se miraba esa primera noche en la habitación donde nos hospedamos, es noche donde pensé que en algún lugar de esta ciudad se lo diría, ese lugar era este. Ahora o nunca.  


-Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo. - Scorpius dijo viendo por la ventana, sus ojos brillaban por si solos como la ciudad.  


-Si tu te quedas, yo también me quedaría. -  


-Si, claro. - sonrió sin creerme, pero igual muy feliz  


-En serio, en un agujero durante 40 años o en el mundo muggle sin magia, me gustaría quedarme donde estés tú, quiero hacer mi futuro contigo, me gustas, mucho, ¿quieres intentar salir conmigo? -  


-No tienes que decir que si, si no quieres. -  


\- ¡Si quiero! - Scorpius sonreía, se miraba tan emocionado, salto a abrazarme y se acercó a mis labios y los beso.  


-Yo. Eh. ¿Eso fue muy apresurado, cierto? -  


-No, estaba pensando hacer lo mismo. - sonreí me daba algo de gusto que sintiera lo mismo que yo.  


\- ¿Y estuviste nervioso todo el viaje por decirme esto? - Scorpius sonreí como si hubiera descubierto el hilo negro.  


-Bueno, si un poco. Eso y de hecho no le pedí permiso a mis padres para venir y seguramente piensan que me secuestraron o hui de la casa o algo así. -  


Con el miedo a que esta fuera mi última oportunidad de decirle a Scorpius lo que siento, preferí pedir perdón cunado llegara a pedir permiso y correr el riesgo de que no me dejaran. Entre ambas cosas no estuve muy relajado durante el viaje.  


\- ¿! ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-


End file.
